The present invention relates to molding drug pellets for an injection device and more particularly to a molding apparatus for a drug suspended in a phase transition compound.
Several diseases and conditions of the posterior segment of the eye threaten vision. Age related macular degeneration (ARMD), choroidal neovascularization (CNV), retinopathies (e.g., diabetic retinopathy, vitreoretinopathy), retinitis (e.g., cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis), uveitis, macular edema, glaucoma, and neuropathies are several examples.
These, and other diseases, can be treated by injecting a drug into the eye. Such injections are typically done manually using a conventional syringe and needle. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art syringe used to inject drugs into the eye. In FIG. 1, the syringe includes a needle 105, a luer hub 110, a chamber 115, a plunger 120, a plunger shaft 125, and a thumb rest 130. As is commonly known, the drug to be injected is located in chamber 115. Pushing on the thumb rest 130 causes the plunger 120 to expel the drug through needle 105.
In using such a syringe, the surgeon is required to pierce the eye tissue with the needle, hold the syringe steady, and actuate the syringe plunger (with or without the help of a nurse) to inject the fluid into the eye. Fluid flow rates are uncontrolled. The volume injected is typically not controlled in an accurate manner because reading the vernier is subject to parallax error. Tissue damage may occur due to an “unsteady” injection.
An effort has been made to control the delivery of small amounts of liquids. A commercially available fluid dispenser is the ULTRA™ positive displacement dispenser available from EFD Inc. of Providence, R.I. The ULTRA dispenser is typically used in the dispensing of small volumes of industrial adhesives. It utilizes a conventional syringe and a custom dispensing tip. The syringe plunger is actuated using an electrical stepper motor and an actuating fluid. Parker Hannifin Corporation of Cleveland, Ohio distributes a small volume liquid dispenser for drug discovery applications made by Aurora Instruments LLC of San Diego, Calif. The Parker/Aurora dispenser utilizes a piezo-electric dispensing mechanism. Ypsomed, Inc. of Switzerland produces a line of injection pens and automated injectors primarily for the self-injection of insulin or hormones by a patient. This product line includes simple disposable pens and electronically-controlled motorized injectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,690 discloses an ophthalmic system for injecting a viscous fluid (e.g. silicone oil) into the eye while simultaneously aspirating a second viscous fluid (e.g. perflourocarbon liquid) from the eye in a fluid/fluid exchange during surgery to repair a retinal detachment or tear. The system includes a conventional syringe with a plunger. One end of the syringe is fluidly coupled to a source of pneumatic pressure that provides a constant pneumatic pressure to actuate the plunger. The other end of the syringe is fluidly coupled to an infusion cannula via tubing to deliver the viscous fluid to be injected.
When a portable hand piece is used to inject a drug into the eye, it is important to provide a proper drug dosage. In one case, a phase transition compound or reverse gelation compound contains the drug. At room temperature, these compounds are in a solid state and have the consistency of wax. Because of their consistency, dosing an injector with these compounds can be difficult. The compounds can be brought to a more liquid state and drawn into the injector. However, this is a time consuming process that may not provide proper dosage. Drug pellets can be made by bringing the compounds to a more liquid state and sending the compounds through a drug molding apparatus. If the mold apparatus is properly designed, then a reliable dosage results.